Next Generation Sorting
by Vanessa Fangirl
Summary: Harry Potter next generation characters are Sorted into Hogwarts Houses. They may not all be what you think...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Teddy and Bonnie

There are two lists of characters being sorted in this collection of one shots. The first list of characters (which includes all canon next generation characters) is Teddy Remus Lupin, Victoire Weasley, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter, Rose Granger-Weasley, Hugo Granger-Weasley, etc. The second list of character, which is my **non-canon** next generation, will also be Sorted. These are **my opinions on their houses and are not canonical. Some of them are, not all.**

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the second list of characters would be canon.

Teddy Remus Lupin

Canon Character

Son of Remus Lupin and Nymphandora Tonks

Teddy's breath seemed to rattle in his chest as he ascended the steps to the Sorting Hat. His ears echoed with Harry's earlier assurances, that there were wonderful people from all four Houses, and not to be ashamed if he wasn't in Gryffindor. He'd nodded duly and said he was hoping for Gryffindor, as was expected.

But he just wanted Hufflepuff.

The Sorting Hat was placed upon his head.

 _Hello, Teddy,_ the Sorting Hat whispered inside his head. _Where to put you? You've got brains, but not too many. You're loyal, and brave so maybe -_

 _Not Gryffindor!_ thought Teddy in panic.

He almost thought he heard the Sorting Hat chuckle.

 _Okay, okay,_ said the Sorting Hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the Sorting Hat, and Teddy nearly fell over in relief as he rushed to the table.

He just hoped wherever she was, he had made his mother proud.

Bonnie Weasley

Non - Canon character

Daughter of Ron Weasley and Demetria Oakres (OC) (Yes, I do ship Romione, just really like this)

Bonnie's hands shook from nerves as she quietly hid near the end of the huddle of first - years, hoping to disguise herself amongst the herd.

A stupid idea, really, but she was afraid.

 _Shut up with that nonsense, Bonnie!_ she scolded herself. _You'll never get into Gryffindor with that attitude!_

"Weasley, Bonnie!" called Professor McGonagall.

Shaking, Bonnie stepped out from behind the crowd of students.

"There you go dear, no need to be frightened," reassured Professor McGonagall.

Bonnie sat on the stool with no less fright than before.

Professor Longbottom gave her a sympathetic look before placing the Sorting Hat upon her head.

 _Well there,_ said the Sorting Hat. _I see you're quite frightened, so I'll make this quick._

Bonnie began to nod before realizing just what the Sorting Hat had said.

 _What do you mean qui-_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Bonnie gasped, but felt a undeniable smile creep onto her face as Ravenclaw cheered her.

"I told you so," mumbled Professor Longbottom, and Bonnie had the feeling he was talking about a bet. But she didn't particularly care, not when she was being swept into a table of blue and bronze.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

There are two lists of characters being sorted in this collection of one shots. The first list of characters (which includes all canon next generation characters) is Teddy Remus Lupin, Victoire Weasley, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter, Rose Granger-Weasley, Hugo Granger-Weasley, etc. The second list of character, which is my **non-canon** next generation, will also be Sorted. These are **my opinions on their houses and are not canonical. Some of them are, not all.**

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the Cursed Child wouldn't have Time Turners.

Victoire Weasley

Canon character

Daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.

Victoire held her breath for as long as she could walking up to the stool, trying to make sure her legs didn't give out under her. She quietly sung the bits of the Sorting Hat's song that she remembered: _"Each house has a different moral code, and they strive to teach... Gryffindor's bravery... Hufflepuff's loyalty...Ravenclaw's wisdom..."_

Victoire's fingers closed around the guitar pick in her pocket as she sat on the stool.

 _Where to put you?_ asked the hat.

Frantically, Victoire begun singing a snippet of a song she'd heard her Aunt Hermione singing. _For Hufflepuff hard workers were most worthy of admission!_

The hat chuckled. _She still remembers that? Hmmm..._

"RAVENCLAW!"

Rosanna Lovegood-Potter

Non-canon character

Daughter of Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood

Rosanna walked up to the Sorting Hat with her head held high. A few Slytherins laughed and pointed at her, but she flipped them a bird and sat on the stool quickly.

The Sorting Hat had barely touched her head when it began to shout: "SLY-"

 _No!_ panicked Rosanna. She yelled out, her voice covering the Sorting Hat's: "GRYFFINDOR!"

 _What have you done?_ asked the hat. _I can't Re-sort you, and I can't exactly call a student a fraud._

But Rosanna barely heard the Hat as she whisked it off her head in triumph, walking over to join the house of red and gold.

It wouldn't come back to haunt her, she was sure.

Would it?

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I thought it might give more of a interesting spin in Rosanna's, and I'm sorely tempted to write a fic! Actually, I think I will. :). I've always pictured Victoire to be musically talented , so that's why I did. I have a question for y'all as well: Do you like the OC Sortings, or should I cut them out entirely? Let me know in the reviews!

Cheers,

Cinder


End file.
